


Truth or Dare

by Laslus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Drinking Games, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Team as Family, Truth or Dare, it has a pretty art!!!, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: Tony suggests a game of truth or dare to Steve and Bucky. Maybe it was his best idea, maybe he will die of sexual frustation. Either way he is sure to enjoy the show.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for the WinterIronShield Bang 2019!  
> There's the amazing art from Rena here and you should totally follow her art too!! It's amazing!!! (its   
> http://puddingpong.tumblr.com/post/182971929792/winterironshield-bang-i-was-matched-with
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Some nights were easier than others. Some nights they could sleep peacefully and alone. Some nights they crashed in the couch, the TV playing softly in the background. It was easier for some people. It was easier for Bruce, used to the uneasiness of being on the run. It was easier for Thor, who had a home where he could snap back to. It was easier for Natasha, born and raised in torture. But easier did not mean  _easy_ .

Some nights all the team could do is drink. It was better when the whole team was upstairs in the common room, they could laugh and sip until they all felt lighter. It felt something like acting as group of teenagers that stole their parents drinks from the cabinet. Their worries vanished, the memories of wars and fights no longer lingered.

One by one, however, as the night dragged on, the team left to sleep, praying to whoever was out there for a hangover-less morning. When Tony least expected, there was only Steve and Bucky sitting by his side on the small circle. It was to be expected, nights were harder for them. It was not unusual for them to show up at his lab at odd hours with food and coffee. But Tony was way past tipsy and his mind was paying way more attention on the way Bucky’s shirt lifted to show a bit of skin as the man stretched.

“How about we raise the stakes here, folks?”

Both super soldiers stared at him with interest, their smiles sloppy from Thor’s drink.

“What do you have in mind, Tony?” asked Steve

“A little game of truth or dare. We ask J.A.R.V.I.S to shoot a random questions. It can be _anything_ and there is no backing off.”

“No backing off?”

“What’s wrong, scared of a kid’s game Stevie?” Laughed Bucky “I’m in.”

Tony smiled at Bucky and both turned to the third man, who sighed “I hate you all, but why not?.”

“Great, Jarvis, you know what to do, it’s in your hands now.”

“Of course.” The voice came from the walls, and Tony wondered if he could detect delight on his IA’s tone. “I believe that since it was your idea, sir, you should start.”

Bucky and Steve laughed, eyes sparkling as Tony mumbled in agreement.

“Give a hickey to the person on your left.” Said Jarvis

Tony looked over at Steve, delighted as the faint red painted in the man’s face “I’m game if you are Cap.” He smirked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Get it over with.” He answered, crooking his head a bit to expose his neck.

Tony approached Steve with the smirk still on his lips, but the way his eyes were flickering to Steve’s was enough for both super soldiers to notice he was hesitating. Steve didn’t make any protests, however, and Tony settled for closing the distance and kissing his neck.

He licked a small portion of the neck before sucking it slowly, pulling away slowly just to go back again, crooking his head a little and biting the sensitive skin. Steve failed in holding back a soft moan. He smiled against the man’s neck, satisfied, and kissed softly the mark before pulling back.

It was red and purple, like it should be, but it was fading all too quickly, already a few shades lighter than it was at first glance.

“Oh, c’mon, what’s the fun in _that_?” Complained Tony, sitting back on his place “Your hickeys don’t stick.”

Steve ran a hand through his neck “The fun is that tomorrow the team won’t ask a thousand and one questions. Besides, it’s not like I can control it.”

Tony rolled his eyes, a little disappointed Steve wouldn't have a little reminder for the next morning. Only them he looked at Bucky. Bucky was, somehow, more flustered than Steve, lips slightly parted, still staring at the super-soldier.

“You okay there, buddy?” asked Tony

He didn’t think he would ever see the Winter Soldier  _blush_ , but apparently all it took was a few glasses of whatever the hell Thor kept on his pocket and a slight moan.

“What? Yeah, totally. Steve, your turn.”

Steve sighed, staring up to the ceiling as if expecting Jarvis to come with the worse possible question.

“Who was your first kiss?”

Steve sighed softly, “A neighbor of mine when I was… 16? Jared. He was just a year older, I guess, and was helping me with painting my room. It was kind of sweet, we kissed a couple of other times, but he moved out in just a few months.”

Tony was more than a little surprised –  _happily_ surprised that is. Having confirmation that Steve swing that way was interesting at best. On his left, Bucky was staring at him open mouthed and Steve blushed under their looks “What?”

“You told me it had been Jessica on Senior year, your punk!” Exclaimed Bucky “You kissed _Jared_? I didn’t even know you liked dick, and you’re telling me you made out with _Jared_? I was _sweet_ on him, you had no right!”

“I… I’m sorry I just never… I…” He sounded panicked for a second, before he crooked his head “Wait a second, you said _you were sweet on Jared_? Buck?”

Tony was staring everything with wide eyes, and for a second Steve glimpsed at Tony as Bucky smirked. “What can I say, never been the kind of guy to settle with a single option _._ ”

They both stared at each other before laughing with wonder and Tony took this time to cough a little, calling their attention “So, just to check if the alcohol hasn’t finally shortcut my brain. You’re both not straight, right?”

“Why, is this going to be a problem?” asked Bucky, his smile fading.

Tony laughed, almost offended. “A  _problem._ ? No, no. I’m bi, which means I’m attracted to more than one gender. Totally not straight. I’m just…” interested in the information “surprised.”

Bucky seemed to relax, smiling at Steve “Yeah, so am I. This punk never told me a thing.”

“You’re one to say!” laughed Steve back, a different glimpse on his eyes

“Well, now that we got that out of the way. Let’s go back? It’s my turn.”

“Mr. Barnes, Do a lap dance to the person on your left.”

Bucky turned to Tony, who smirked at him, “guess it’s my lucky day”.

“You bet it is, Stark”. He answered, getting up and walking until Tony was between his legs “Can you sit on that chair?”

Tony looked up, mouth hanging a little open and it took him a while to process that sentence. He got up from the floor and sat on the nearby chair, barely having any time to assimilate what Jarvis played because Bucky had sank until his ass was  _inches_ from touching Tony’s legs.

“I haven’t done this in _ages_ ”.

Tony wanted to ask how familiar he was with giving lap dances, but the way he swung his hips near his face was enough to find the answer. He rose up again, letting his crouch just a few inches higher than Tony’s face, swing his hips again in the obscenest way. It had been ages since Tony had gotten himself a lap-dance, and he couldn’t honestly remember the last time he actually cared for the person performing.

He was about to call it over, because there is just so much a man can take before the lump on his pants start to become too evident. He even opened his mouth, but his eyes glanced for a second at Steve as Bucky sank himself again.

Steve was red, yes, but his pupils were so dilated that Tony could barely see the blue. It was  _luscious_ , and Tony smiled at the note that Steve was very much enjoying the show. That was even before Bucky started to take his shirt off, slowly,  _painfully_ slowly, while rocking his hips and Tony’s eyes were back, glued back to the man above him. This should be  _illegal_ .

Bucky smirked, as he run his lips close to Tony’s neck, his breathing heavy on his skin and tony  _moaned_ as the man pulled away. Not like the soft, held-back moan Steve had given as he bite his neck. A full, loud and somewhat desperate moan. He snapped his eyes open, looking at Bucky’s face trying very hard not to blush because Tony Stark  _did not_ blush.

Bucky, however, just grimed with pride, pulling away slowly as the song faded. “I think it’s safe to say you enjoyed it.” And his eyes glanced between Tony’s legs.

“Only as much as Steve there did.” He commented snarky, pointing at the man with his head.

Steve was already so red he couldn’t possibly blush harder, so he just stuttered along the words “What… I… I mean.”

“It’s more than alright, Stevie” joked Bucky winking at this friend “If you are lucky enough you might get one as well.”

Tony wanted to say he didn’t look forward to watching that, but he was sure as hell he was not that well of a liar, especially when both drunk and turned on. He settled for asking for his truth or dare.

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of someone in this room?”

It was unfair how Steve got the middle school “first kiss” question while he got the downright incriminating. But his mind was hazy and he was starting to believe his odds of getting laid tonight – either that, or the worse sexual frustration since his teenage years. He pulled up a smirk, glancing at both men before answering with a simple “yes.”

Steve and Bucky eyed each other, and Steve ( _Steve_ , who was still red from staring at the lap dance) snorted before answering “Well, after that last dare, I think we know which one it is.”

“Don’t be so sure, Steve.” Winked Tony, and _there_ was the blush on his face he wanted so much to see.

“Well, It’s not like it _can’t_ have been both of us” joked Bucky, and all Tony wanted to say was _both of you, great idea, please,_ but he swallowed it down. “Who knows, you might find out next round. Now it’s Steve’s turn.”

“Shoot, Jarvis.”

“Kiss the person on you left.”

Steve turned to Look at Bucky, doing an apologetic smile before crawling towards him. He looked eager to get it over it, leaning for a soft peck and pulling back after no more than a couple of seconds, staring at Bucky for what seemed to be forever.

Tony open his mouth to complain that that was barely a kiss and that if he got  _that_ lap dance Steve had to do better. He didn’t had to, though, because Steve had  _fucking growled_ and pulled Bucky by his neck and  _there it goes_ . He tried to arrange himself better, sitting on the man’s lap so he could pull him closer by the neck and hair, and Bucky didn’t seem to be anywhere near complaining, pulling Steve by his waist, hands finding his way under Steve’s shirt, who  _moaned_ against his mouth as the cold of the metal touched his back, rocking his hips against his crouch in answer.

Tony felt like both a creep and an intruder. They kissed like they had done it a thousand times, like they had been waiting for  _ages_ for this to happen. He wondered if that was how 80 years’ worth of unresolved sexual tension looked like. He, however, couldn’t bring himself to peel his eyes off them, arranging themselves on each other body, closing every single empty space between them. It was quite possible the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he just had a shirtless super soldier giving him a lap dance.

They had to break apart one day, and they did, but they stood with foreheads against’ each other, panting, hands still on each other.

“Well, that was… something.” Said Steve, smiling, his eyes glancing at the other man’s lips.

“I didn’t know you had this in you, Punk” laughed Bucky, still breathing hard.

Steve laughed along, glancing away from him to look at Tony, both man obviously embarrassed, and  _fucking winking_ at him. “I think Tony there enjoyed our show.”

“Of course he did. This game is starting to be _very_ interesting. Now get off me, it’s my turn to do something stupid.” And his hands left Steve’s waist just to slap his thighs with his human hand as he got up, adjusting his pants and shirt.

“All you’re missing is the sex hair, Cap” laughed Tony, finally finding the words to say something “You already have the hickey and the crumpled clothes.”

“Well, we haven’t got to sex yet.” He joked, the glimpse on his eyes and the blush on his face alone could made Tony almost moan.

“Let’s see if we get lucky again.” Said Bucky, not making any movements to arrange his hair or clothes, mouth plumed “Jarvis?”

“Would you ever have a threesome?”

And  _really,_ he was starting to question JARVIS randomness.

“Definitively.” He didn’t take a second to answer, his eyes easy and calm as he looked at both of them

Tony couldn’t quite understand yet why they were still playing when he was very much sure he could push either of them against a wall, but he asked for his turn anyway.

“Take the shirt of the player on your right with your mouth.”

Tony looked at Bucky, the idea of seeing him shirtless again – the idea of making him shirtless – lightning up his eyes. They moth shared a smile and it was enough for Tony to crawl to between Bucky’s legs. There was no hiding the volume on his pants – but at the same time, there was no hiding the one on his own pants either.

He lowered himself so his mouth could touch the base of his shirt, face so close to his crouch he really thought about lowering it just a bit. He just pulled it up a little, exposing the skin just above his hips and he couldn’t resist letting the shirt go just to lick the area underneath his belly bottom. He smirked against his skin when he heard a soft growl as he sucked the spot lightly.

“This doesn’t look like taking my shirt off, Stark” moaned Bucky

“Didn’t hear you complaining” laughed Tony, but returning to his job, lifting his shirt up until his shoulders. “’Gonna need a little help here.”

He bit the collar as Bucky raised his arms, pulling it over his head. He stopped when their faces were inches from each other, the shirt still stuck on the other man’s arms.

“Looks like you want a kiss too.” Pointed Bucky.

Tony let the shirt go, approaching their faces. It took all he had inside not to end the distance, their breaths mingling. “Well, Steve got his.”

And that was enough to make Bucky close the gap and  _holy shit_ what had been Tony doing if not kissing him. They broke apart for half of a second so Bucky could throw his shirt somewhere along the room, freeing both his arms to possessively grab Tony by his hips, swinging him closer. The coldness of the metal arm against his skin as it slip under his shirt shouldn’t be a that much of a turn on, but it was.

As was the awareness that Steve had just kissed those very lips, and that the man was very likely staring at them. He heard a growl and it took him a moment to assimilate it had been Bucky moaning against his lips. He took this as as invitation to swing his hips, rocking their erections together. They both moaned, breaking apart lightly.

“I suggest we… take this somewhere else.” He managed to whisper against his lips.

“Best goddamn idea you ever had, Stark” mumbled Bucky back, smirking.

Tony got out of his lap to turn at Steve “What do you say, cap, wanna move this upstairs or…”

Steve was there in half a second, cutting him with a hard kiss on the lips. Tony didn’t really care, at all, pulling him by the hair to bring him closer. He should make it a habit, kissing super soldiers.  D efinitively . His back pressed against Bucky as Steve pushed harder, dragging his lips lower, kissing and biting his neck. Tony leaned back his head, letting it rest on Bucky’s naked shoulders and  _oh_ that was really something he could get used to.

“Go slow, Stevie, unlike you, his hickeys stick.” Steve raised his head to look at Bucky.

He crooked his head for a second, as if waiting to know if it was  _ok_ , but Bucky closed the distance himself, kissing Steve over Tony’ shoulder.

The man found himself in the middle of a super soldier sandwich, watching they kiss just inches from their faces, both man pulling him closer and he was not sure he ever wanted to leave.

“No, wait, wait.” Said Steve, obviously hesitating in pulling away. “We have to…”

“If you say talk, Stevie, I swear to god” growled Bucky, his robotic hand pulling Tony even closer by the hip, his erection pressing against Tony’s ass.

Steve looked at both them with roaring eyes “Ok maybe… Maybe not talk but…”. Tony cut him off with a kiss, to which it took Steve a while to back away from. “But we have to…”. Tony kissed him again “Tony, can you stop this? I trying to think!”

Both man laughed, looking at each other. “This is great, I’m doing this all the time.”

“That’s the point, are we?” Asked Steve a little exasperated

“Are we what?” asked Tony confused, half of his attention on Bucky’s hands running through his thighs.

“Are we doing this all the time?” He blurred, letting a heavy silence fill the room before he re-phrased it “Are we going to try to make this work, as a real thing? Or will it be just one-time sex and tomorrow we will be back at before?”

“I… I don’t know” answered Bucky, blinking a couple of times

“Let’s… Let’s do this now, and I promise you we can talk latter, cuddling naked in my bed. For all we know, the sex might be awful… and no, forget that, It won’t be awful.” Tony said

“Great idea. Sex now, talk latter.” Whispered Bucky, kissing down Tony’s neck

“Oh, _fuck it_ ” moaned Steve, leaning down to kiss Tony away.

“Language, captain.” Laughed the man against his lips, cracking a laugh from Bucky, distracting him from the hickey he was giving Tony.

Steve pulled away, obviously trying and failing to pull off an annoyed face “We just agreed on a threesome and you are laughing over me  _cursing_ ?”

“Sorry, Stevie, you will never leave that one down.” Laughed Bucky, raising his head to kiss him

“C’mon, _bed_ ” moaned Tony, trying not very hard to untangle himself from between both man

They somehow managed to get up and enter the elevator, trusting JARVIS to lead them, because as soon as Steve’s back hit the back wall, the three of them were kissing.

Now, Tony had participated then more than a few triple kisses, especially in college. With girls, boys or whoever, really. They had always been fun and great and hot and Tony was never one to deny himself from that kind of entertainment. That, however, kissing and being kissed by both Steve and Bucky, their mix of tongues and strong hands pulling and wondering, that was something else entirely. Something he was not quite sure he had been doing without until now.

Those stupid assholes were probably ruining kissing for him altogether.

Well, all he could do was return the favor.

The door opened on Tony’s floor, and they all stumbled out, this time pressing him against the wall of the hall and entering on his room (and really, JARVIS deserved the best anyone could offer. Tony was giving him some improvements after this). The three of them were in bed in no time, kissing and biting whatever piece of skin they could get their mouths on.

“There are too many clothes here” whispered Bucky, his hands on the waistband of both man’s pants.

“Agreed. We should correct that” muttered Tony back, palming the super soldier's erection through his pants.

Bucky moaned loudly, rocking his hips towards Tony’s hand, but he had already taken it out, using it to help Steve undress him as he kissed his shoulders and neck. Shirtless, the light of the arc reactor was brighter. There was no hiding it, covering it. It was weird – the only person whom he had had sex with ever since the reactor was Pepper, and she was so used to it that it was barely a thing to pay attention to.

Apparently both men were as unimpressed as she was – and he didn’t know what to expect, coming from the super-soldier with a metal arm and the man who slept in ice for 70 years. Well,  _unimpressed_ wasn’t the right word to use, since both of them decided to lean down and kiss around it and  _fuck_ who knew that skin would be so sensitive.

He pulled Steve on top of him, kissing his lips as Buck enjoyed his neck. He ran his hands under the white shirt – and  _really_ , Tony was on the edge of ripping his jeans apart and Steve was still in a  _shirt_ ? – pulling it up. He broke apart the kiss for a second wanting to enjoy his view, but Bucky didn’t waste any time, pulling Steve for another kiss, their naked torsos touching as their hands wandered around the skin and bellow, rocking against each other hands and hips.

Oh,  _ok_ , Tony could totally enjoy this view as well.

And when Steve moaned as Bucky slid his jeans off, Tony couldn’t do anything but moan back, his own erection pulsing against his pants.

“You are really a thing of beauty, you know that Buck?” Steve whispered, lightly tracing his fingers along the man’s bulge, still hidden behind the dark underwear.

“Are you trying to woo me, Steve?” Bucky laughed, but his hips were moving towards his hand.

Steve smirked and Tony had never seen that look on his face before, blue eyes turning dark as he crooked his head ever so slightly, licking his lips. He lowered his face, kissing the inside of Bucky’s thighs. “I’m just stating a fact” he whispered, giving another kiss,  long and wet, smiling as the other man squinted, before  he pulled away.

“ _Tease_ ” Bucky said, dragging the man to a kiss.

They were mesmerizing to watch, the way they moved together, the way their lips met, how they were fighting for control. Tony almost wanted to do nothing but watch if who was going to win that battle – how long could Steve hold the teasing game, pulling back and biting, hands fleeting  as  if Bucky was nothing but demanding.

“Are you going to just watch?” asked Bucky, turning his face to look at Tony with a smirk on his face

“You _are_ pulling quite the show.”

Steve got up from Bucky just to sit next to Tony, lips touching his neck softly, whispering “Yeah but its better if you are part of it” before biting his earlobe

“You’ve got quite a mouth, Captain” Tony’s voice was nothing but a whisper, moving his neck unconsciously to follow the trail of kisses

Steve let a low chuckle against his ear, and the sound went straight to his pants “You have no idea what I can do with my mouth.”

And  _holy shit_ for someone who  had blushed the entire game, Steve was sure  enjoying himself. “I can think of a few things.”

“Yeah?” Whispered Steve, pulling back from Tony’ neck “I have quite a few ideas for your mouth as well”

Bucky started kissing  Tony, slowly and dirty, and they both missed as  Steve pulled Tony’s pants down . Tony’s hand gripped tighter to Bucky, feeling the heavy breaking and soft kisses on hi s dick from over his underwear.

“Can I?” Asked Steve softly, looking over to the man above him, eyes almost black

Tony broke the kiss “Do you have to ask?”

“I don’t take _anything,_ ” said Steve, softly kissing his thighs again and smiling at the soft sound that came from the other man “but enthusiastic consent.”

“Don’t lie, you’re enjoying the torture.” Bucky’s eyes were glued on Steve’s.

The other man chuckled, kissing the inside of Tony’s thigh s again “Maybe, but my point still stands.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Yes what?” his hands pulled the edge of the fabric a little down, just enough for his lips to gloss over his _v-line_.

Tony’s eyes glowed, locking on  S teve’s.  There was challenge on them, as if it was still a game of  _truth or dare._ “Yes, Steve, I really  want you to suck me off.  _Please_ .”

Th at did the job, because his underwear was out in a second, his erection hard and warm against his stomach. Steve smiled before reaching down  kiss the base of his dick. His tongue followed the path all the way to the head, sucking it slightly before coming back down,  never more than slightly touching.

Tony shivered beneath his mouth and  _holy shit_ he never felt this turned on before. He turned his head to kiss Bucky, but the other man was already reaching to trail kisses on his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony” Steve whispered, hands stroking Tony slowly before sucking the head again, flickering his tongue under it. 

Tony spread his  legs as soon as Steve lowered his mouth on his dick, moaning  as he tangled his hands on the blonde hair.  Steve’s mouth was hot and had just the right pressure to make him a little insane as he worked his way up and down, eyes never leaving the two men.

“Do you want to help me down here, Buck?”

His eyes gleamed, kissing Tony once more before moving towards Steve, kissing him as well, slow and dirty. Steve’s hand stroking Tony even as he moaned against the other man’s lips.

They stopped for a moment to reposition, so that Steve was on Tony’s side and Bucky was laying between his legs. It was almost too much when he began to kiss the area underneath Tony’s  balls at the same time Steve took him in his mouth again, all the way in.

Bucky’s mouth lowered on his perineum, mouth lingering over his  butthol e.

“Are you waiting for permission too, Buck?” Asked Tony, between moans

Bucky chuckled before lowering his mouth, kissing his entrance.  Steve flickered his tongue again, keeping the rhythm as Bucky followed suit.  Suddenly it  _was_ too much, both mouth pushing him to  his limit. He arched his back moaning.

“Steve. I’m gonna...”

He came on Steve’s mouth  with neither man stopping their actions, it was too much, but he felt the sudden need for more.

Steve pulled away, mouth red and swollen, a single drop of white liquid on the corner of his lips. He made sure he licked it clean before he moved towards Tony’s face, kissing him open mouthed. The salty taste on his lips alone was enough to spark something on him. On his other side he could feel Bucky’s weight settling  on the bed before he felt the coldness of his metal hand on his chin, moving his face so he could kiss him as well.

“I hope you’re not tired yet, darling” whispered Bucky against his lips “I had quite a few ideas about that ass of yours”

“Tired? I was hoping we were just getting started” Purred Tony, pushing his weight so he was on top of him, stranding him with his legs “I was having some good ideas of my own”

Steve’s smile was mischievous in a way he never thought was possible, his lips still red. “I was under the impression you were a genius, I sure I’m going to love whatever you have in mind”

Tony wasn’t sure how many rounds he managed to keep up with before dropping his back on the bed  between them . “Ok boys, not everyone here is a  _supersoldier_ and I’m not sure my body can handle more of this.”

He could feel the bed shaking as Steve laughed “It was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

“Pretty good? Steve your definition of ‘pretty good’ must be different from mine” answered Bucky, metal hand absent-minded running through Tony’s hair “It was fucking amazing.”

Tony hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and turned himself against Buckys chest.

“Don’t you sleep, I still want to talk” demanded Steve, poking him on the ribs.

How that this Cap and the Cap that fucked him so slowly Tony had to practically beg were the same person, Tony did not know.

“Uh, talk in the morning. C’mon Steve.” He answered, pulling Steve closer to him. The blond obliged quite easily, snuggling on Tony, hands reaching for Buck.

Steve tried to say something, but Bucky leaned and pecked him on the lips, arranging himself better so he could sleep.

It was morning before they knew it. Bucky was the first to wake up, jumping awake in panic. This was not his bed, not his room, and what the fuck was holding him down?

“Sh, Buck? It’s just us, you’re in my room.” Whispered Tony against his arm “It’s early.”

“It’s almost three o’clock, Tony” whispered Steve, head placed on the curve of Tony’s neck, eyeing the clock over Bucky.

“It’s _early_.”

Bucky relaxed again, letting his body fall back into place, human hand pillowing both man. “’Morning”

“Afternoon” answered Steve with humor, bright, lazy eyes glancing at him “Slept well?” And the way his hand touched Tony’s chest made it clear he was talking to both of them.

“Yes, actually” answered the super soldier “Haven’t slept like that in ages.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling” whispered Steve back, kissing the back Tony’s neck “I feel like this should be… more awkward.”

“Uh… What do you mean?” whispered Tony, finally opening his eyes.

Steve shrugged “Well, It’s not I hadn’t have sex before”

“Obviously” interrupted Tony with a smile, his body still aching from the night.

“But” Steve continue, smirking at Tony “Buck has been my friend since before I can remember and you’re my friend and partner ever since I woke up in this century. It just… I should be feeling awkward.”

“Well you weren’t very worried about that last night” Laughed Bucky, and Tony nodded in agreement.

“I’m was not going to waste an opportunity just because I was afraid it got akward” shrugged Steve “Still, its weird.”

“What do you feel now?”

“Like I just want to kiss you all again and only leave this bed at dinner.”

Tony turned his face just enough to face him. “Good” he mumbled, before kissing him again.

Steve smiled against his lips, breaking apart to look at Bucky, who was staring at them “Are you ok?”

Bucky smirked “Yeah, just wondering how long we’ve been holding that one.”

“That what?”

“Well, you’ve said it, we’ve been friends since forever. And now here we are. So, how long?”

Steve blushed, and it was the most endearing thing Tony had ever seen, because all he could think was Steve  dirty talking last night and  _feelings_ were embarrassing?

“I had a crush on you since what, high school, third year?” said Steve, frowning with the memory “I think so…”

Bucky laughed “We’re idiots. Second year.”

Steve growled against Tony’s neck, head lifting just enough to look at Bucky better. “What, really? I was half your size and had like, an asthma attack per week.”

“You were always a punk. Not much have changed. Except you used to pick up smaller fights.”

Steve laughed, and Tony could feel it on his own chest. “So, you and I could been dating for _a hundred_ years ago?”

“That’s weird to think about. I mean, I wanted to, but I was so sure you were impossible that I never...”

“Yeah, I get that. What about Tony, for you?”

Tony was half surprised to hear his name. The way the two man had been staring at each other was hypnotic to say the least.

“I actually wanted to punch him when we first met.” Laughed Bucky, hands playing with whichever skin he could reach “Was a bit jealous, I think. You looked at him like he was the one who put the stars on the sky. But I guess he grew on me, like a fungus.”

Tony snorted, trying to kicky Bucky while both man laughed “Nice, Barnes, you really know how to romance a guy”

“Hun, don’t need to romance you, I have you naked on my bed.”

“ _My_ bed, excuse you. And I could kick you out, don’t think that just because I’m the only one here who isn’t a super solders means I can’t.”

Bucky laughed a little harder, shifting so he could reach Tony’s lips “But do you want to?” he whispered against his lips

“keep it down, boys” laughed Steve “I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

“Do you think every time we try to fuck he will want to talk feelings?” asked Tony still staring at Bucky, faces dangerously close.

“God, I hope not. We might have to gag him.”

Tony’s eyes lighted up “Now,  _there’s an idea_ ”

Steve didn’t blush as Tony thought he would. Instead he rolled his eyes and lifted his head, almost sitting. “Are we doing this then? The three of us?”

“Well, do you have a better solution, Rogers?” Asked Tony

“How long since you noticed you fancied me?”

“What’s with you and your need to…”

“It’s just a question, Tony, if we’re going to _date_ …”

“Since when do _you_ like me?”

Steve stopped, mouth opened. When he spoke, his voice was sincere “Since you fell from a whole at the New York sky”

“Oh” whispered Tony, letting the silence linger for a bit. He didn’t expect that answer. This was _years_ ago, did that mean he could have... “A week later, when you brought me dinner at the lab.”

“You were still dating Piper.”

“You were still head over heels for Bucky.”

“He got you there, Punk”

Steve leaned his head a bit “Yeah, but now so are you.”

“True. But in my defense, there’s very little you can do when you spend most of your time with two super soldiers.”

“Do you only love me for by body?” Asked Bucky

“Yes. And the metal arm.” Tony sighed “I love that metal arm”

“I’m pretty sure the arm is part of my body”

“Nah, the arm is Stark tech now, it’s all mine. The body I am apparently sharing with Steve.”

Steve honest to god  _blushed_ , blushed as If he wasn’t naked with two man laying besides him on a king-size bed. “Don’t sound so excited, Stark” He joked despite the redness creeping on his neck, under the almost faded marks Tony and Bucky had tried to leave yesterday.

“Oh, but I am _very much_ excited, Rogers” He said rolling a little so he could plant a kiss on Steve’s lips “Good morning.”

“’Morning” laughed Steve, kissing him again.

“ _Hey_ , Morning to you too” complained Bucky, a huge grin on his lips as he leaned over Tony, kissing Steve with a little more passion.

“Already jealous, Barnes?” laughed Tony, pulling Bucky by the base of the neck and planting a kiss on him as well, not bothered by the heavy weight on his chest

“So, we’re doing this” said Steve, and both men growled against each other mouth

“Yes, Steve, we’re doing it. I thought it was pretty clear. I like you, you’re both crazy and here we are.”

“Did you plan this?” asked Bucky, rearranging himself on Tony’s chest “with the truth or dare”

“Just a little. I was striving for a one night stand with at least one of you, never thought I would end up _dating_ you. In my defense, I was pretty wasted, it sounded like a good plan.”

“It worked out pretty great” laughed Steve

“You tell me, Steve. Do you want to go downstairs and surprise the team?”

“I’m not sure I _want_ to surprise Natasha” pointed Tony.

“I’m not sure it would surprise her” laughed Steve, the corners of his smile turning a little too much like a smirk.

Both man turned to him, raised eyebrows.

“Steve?” Asked Tony

“Nat came to me a week ago saying we should really get our shit together. At first I thought she was just tired of me pining for both of you while you were clearly into each other, but… But then I started to think about Tony’s obvious flirts that I used to think were just jokes and I googled about polyamorous and…”

“ _You_ planed this” Laughed Bucky “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Yeah, Isn’t there a law somewhere that forbids Captain America to google _threesome_ or something?”

“If there was, you’d be so screwed” laughed Bucky

“Actually, I’m sure the problem would be I _wouldn’t_ be screwed.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but the smile was still there and Tony wanted nothing more than to kiss it. “I didn’t  _plan_ this, but I was trying to find a way to suggest it”

“ _That’s_ why you were trying to get us to talk?”

“ _Yes_. We should have talked about it before we jumped into bed!”

Bucky looked around, still half-laying on Tony’s chest “I don’t know about you, but  _I_ think it was great”

“Definitively. And I’m still going to find a way to mark you, I must have a hundred hickeys on me, it’s unfair.”

Bucky lifted his body a bit, while both him and Steve counted, poking every mark.

“Oh, it’s only six, and most of them are bellow the neck” said Steve “You’re just being dramatic.”

Tony stopped for a moment to consider “Well, yeah, but I’m still going to find a way.”

“Fair enough, I must confess I’ve always wanted to see how Steve would look with hickeys over his body.”

“You, Barnes, had a filthy mind ever since we were kids” pointed Steve, kissing him. It was so soft Tony felt the need to look away.

“Yes, and If we weren’t so stupid we could’ve done this earlier.”

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t have Tony.”

“Can you imagine the drama? You wake up 70 years latter, thinking I’m dead, falls in love for Tony and _bang_ your old boyfriend is alive.”

“I mean, it was basically what happened” Laughed Steve “I don’t think this would’ve played a different way.”

“Oh I would’ve _not_ suggest truth or dare with the two of you If you were already dating.” pointed Tony “Fell in love with enough couples to know you shouldn’t meddle with them while drunk”

“Well, maybe Steve would’ve suggest his polyamory then” shrugged Bucky, kissing Tony’s shoulder “And you’ve end up right here.”

“This is getting _too_ sentimental-y” Tony laughed, pushing Bucky away “Do you guys wanna get up and eat something?”

“Or, we could catch up where we left off last night…” suggest Steve, tracing Tony’s neck with his lips.

He was on his way to his mouth when the alarm when off, Jarvis’ voice warning them New York was under attack.

“Of _fucking_ course” said Tony, letting himself drop back to bed

Steve jumped, standing up in a second “I’ll meet you downstairs” he said, leaving the room in nothing but his boxers, certainly after his suit. Tony wished nothing more for some peace to appreciate his butt, but himself was already standing and grabbing the closest shirt, pieces of his suit connecting to his body as he dressed himself.

Bucky left to the same path as Steve, and it took them no time to meet away at the Avengers’ lounge, next to their other teammates, every single one looking about as tired as the next.

“Of course they would attack on the morning after we got drunk” grumbled Clint.

“Tell me about it” said Tony, lifting his mask “The last think we needed was a giant robot, really.”

They were interrupted by the sound of the quinjet, and off they were, arriving there in mere minutes.

“Be careful down there” said Steve “It should be an easy job, but don’t get overly confided.”

“After last night? Confident is my middle name” Joked Tony, winking at him

“Be careful, Tony.”

“Always am. You too, capsicle.”

Steve didn’t every hesitate before pecking him in the lips, before turning to Bucky “And  _you_ , don’t do anything stupid.”

“I should be the one telling you that, punk” Laughed Bucky, pulling Steve for a peck too “For luck.”

Steve rolled his eyes turning to his team to say something,  _anything_ , but they all were smiling over them.

“At least night was worth for _someone_.” Laughed Clint, opening his bow “Let’s go before they declare their undying love.”

Natasha look knowingly to Steve, a sly smile on her lips, before she turned and jumped out of the jet to the nearest roof. Clint just laughed as Captain America’s face blushed lightly, jumping after her, being followed by Bruce, who just whispered “good luck” at no one in particular and Thor, that was laughing haply.

Tony closed his faceplait, walking toward the edge, but Bucky’s arm stopped him “Hey shellhead, where do you think you’re going? I’m missing a lucky kiss.”

Tony laughed, lifting the plate up, his eyes meeting Bucky’s. Their kiss started as a peck, but was growing a little longer, if just as slow.

“C’mon, you’re both hopeless” laughed Steve, breaking them both apart

“Meet you down there, boys” Said Tony, closing the faceplait and jumping out.

All they could do was follow him.

 

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave kudos and drop a comment! and reblog Rena's art!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
